Yeatcha: yampcha's sister
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: Yampcha had a sister from long ago! but till now, he hasn't seen her. she was enslaved but now she is free wanted to be with yampcha once more.


A story to yampcha  
One long time ago, before yampcha met goku, and Bulma, he had a dear, loving sister named yeatcha. She was a pretty, short, black hair and green-eyed girl. Although she was 3 years younger than yampcha, She loved her dear brother very much, as so did he. But then one dreadful day, they were separated. Sad, yampcha became a confused person. Only talking to yeatcha, yampcha became shy near girls. "After the cell saga, it was a night everyone would never forget. The night... of death, or love.  
  
Yampcha's pass caught up. One night, yampcha had a dream. He dreamed of yeatcha being taken away in a cage by desert pirates. There was nothing he or she could do. They were torn apart, destroyed. But yampcha could hear Yeatcha's voice fade away. Strong at first, but soon disappears.  
  
"I will find you dear brother... and when I do, we shall reunite." Yampcha suddenly woke up sweating. It was midnight and it was summer as he was in his little home by the ocean. The window was open as the night breeze flooded in the room slowly. It was a full moon out as he stared at it; he could swear he heard yeatcha. "I will find you dear brother... and when I do, we shall reunite." But, it faded off as yampcha fell asleep once again.   
  
It was one warm night as the stars and moon shone bright. Everyone was outside sitting in a pasture while a huge fire was burning. Then suddenly, as everyone was looking at the stars, something shot through the sky and landed 50 yards away from them. Curious, everyone went to go see what it was. Unable to fly, chi-chi, marron, bra and Bulma demanded to be carried to the place. When they got to the sighting, everyone froze as a girl walked out of the mini, gray, oval ship.   
  
She had black, long, pointy hair with green eyes and a determined face. As the girl looked upwards at the people, she froze. She stared at each and every one of the persons that looked down at her. Then suddenly, Goku broke the silence. "Hi! Who are you?" "Who cares who I am. Who are you?" the girl asked. "Fine...I'm goku. And these people are Krillian, tian, and chaouzu, master Roshi, Vegeta, piccolo, my son gohan, my son Goten, Videl, bra, pan, marron, trunks, my wife chi-chi, Bulma, 18, and this is yampcha." Goku finally finished.  
  
"Yampcha? Yampcha!" the girl cried as she flew up to yampcha and hugged him tight. Confused, yampcha broke free and stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked. "W-what? It's me. Yeatcha. Don't you remember?" the girl asked. "No... I don't remember who you are." Yampcha replied flying away. "Wait! Please!" yeatcha pleaded. But, yampcha had already flown away. "Yeatcha huh? How do you know yampcha?" Bulma asked. "He... he... he's my brother." Yeatcha replied looking at the floor. "Brother? You're his sister? He never told us about you!" goku shouted. "I don't understand. Surly he could remember... it wasn't so long ago. I mean... 10 years isn't LONG... is it?" yeatcha asked.  
  
"Technically... yes." Bulma told her. "What happened anyways?" Krillian asked. "Well... it was about 10 years ago. We were in the desert. But then desert pirates came. Unable to beat them, I was taken away as one of their slaves. I always hoped yampcha would come and find me, but that day never came. I never forgot about him and was determined to find him and reunite. So I trained, a merchantman that freed me with care bought me.   
  
So after I was free, about 3 years ago, I borrowed a ship and went searching for earth, after I found it, I went to every place, desert, ocean, country until my navigation broke and sent me flying here, to where I am now. I never dreamed of him being here!" yeatcha explained. "And I am going to make him remember!" she added clutching her fists. "Take it easy yeatcha. It'll come to him. He needs time." goku assured her. "Sure?" yeatcha asked. "Yeah. We'll talk to him." Goku added smiling.   
  
Yeatcha smiled as she collapsed onto the dirt. When yeatcha woke up, she was in a bed in a little room. No one was in the room at the time. But she could hear talking in the other room. She was exhausted and still a bit tired, as she tried to get up, the door opened and yampcha walked in as he grabbed a chair and sat down on it as he looked at yeatcha. "Please! Please tell me you remember me! Please!" yeatcha pleaded as tears filled her eyes. Yampcha waited a few seconds then nodded. "I'm sorry. Yeatcha. I can't know you. After you left, I didn't know what to do. I waited there for you thinking you would return, but never did. Then I met goku and got a life." Yampcha explained as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?" yeatcha asked. "I'm trying to say, I want you to leave...I- this is hard for me yeatcha. Before you came back, I was happy, but... all these things are filling my head and making my head hurt. Everything was good, but now... you come along. I can't handle it all. Having a little sister, a life, I've changed..." yampcha told her. "You can't mean everything you say yampcha. You just can't! You're my brother! I have no one else but you! You can't do this to me! After all I went through!" yeatcha cried. Yampcha said nothing as he got up and walked to the door. "Yampcha... if you walk out on me, then you losing something big. I know what's wrong with you... your scared of change! And you can't handle the fact that I may leave again. Well I'm not going to do that! And I'm going to do everything I can to get that through your head. Even if I have to hurt you to o it!" yeatcha explained as she clutched the blankets. "Then so be it yeatcha..." yampcha replied as he left the room and shut the door. After a minute, yeatcha couldn't hold her tears anymore. They spilt out and her face became red. She cried out all night till there were no more tears to cry.   
  
The next day, she changed. "I know they all brainwashed him to not want me as a sister. It's all their faults. I have to change this. They will all perish for what they did. Yampcha WILL remember me more than he thinks..." Yeatcha thought. She then glanced over to a wall and saw a little window. She crept towards it and opened it as she flew off into the day. Later on, yampcha came over to see how yeatcha was doing. When he went into the room, no one was in there. So he walked back into the kitchen confused.   
  
Chi-chi was drying dishes and putting them on a towel at the counter. When yampcha walked in. "Chi-chi... any idea where yeatcha is? She's not in the room." Yampcha explained sitting down in a chair at the table. "I'm sorry yampcha. I don't know. She never came out, so I figured she was still asleep..." chi-chi replied. "Why would you think that? It's noon." Yampcha asked. "Well... she was up till 3 in the morning crying her eyes out, she must been tired, so, I thought she'd still be asleep." Chi-chi told him as she sat down at the other end of the round table.   
  
"She isn't there. Wonder where she went..." yampcha thought aloud. "Well... if you were nice to her in the first lace, she might have stayed." Chi-chi explained. "What's that supposed to mean?" yampcha asked. "It means you were totally rude to her. Acting like she couldn't be your lost sister... what got into you?" chi-chi scolded. "Jeesh chi-chi... sorry I asked. I was surprised. How do I know that she is my sister... it could be any one! She could just be acting so she wouldn't be alone." Yampcha replied. "Listen to your heart instead of your head for once!" chi-chi shouted.   
  
"Hey chi-chi! Lunch almost ready? I'm starving!" goku shouted as he walked through the doorway rubbing his stomach. "Oh hi yampcha. Is yeatcha doin ok? Where is she?" goku asked looking around. "She left. I have no clue where she is..." yampcha replied looking at the table. Suddenly there was a scream from far away. Yampcha and goku felt a power level rise as one died. "We better go check that out!" goku explained as he looked at yampcha. Yampcha nodded as he stood up. They both ran out of the little house and flew towards the scream. When they got to where the scream was, they met up with all the other z warriors who were curious of who screamed.   
  
As they all started to glance around, trunks noticed Videl and pan knocked out on the floor. "Videl! Pan!" gohan shouted as he flew towards them. "Dad?" pan asked as she weakly sat up. "Are you ok?" gohan asked helping pan up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is mom ok?" pan asked. Gohan glanced over at Videl as she got up as well feeling her head. "I'm fine. Where did she go?" Videl asked. "Who?" goku asked walking up towards them. "Yeatcha." Videl replied. "Yeatcha?" yampcha asked surprised. "Yeah. She totally tried to kill us!" pan shouted as she rubbed her pants from dust. "Why would she do that?" yampcha asked. "She's probably deprived." Bulma blurted as she got out from her car. "Mom... what are you doing here?" trunks asked.   
  
"You all forgot to get me. You should know how well I like action. So I decided to bring myself." Bulma replied. "Where bra?" pan asked. "She's back at capsule corps." Bulma replied. Suddenly a blast came from the sky onto the ground. Everyone ducked for cover. "What was that?" Krillian asked looking up. It was yeatcha. She looked mad. She shot another blast but goku deflected it. "Yeatcha! What's wrong with you?" yampcha shouted. "Everything! They brainwashed you yampcha! And I'm going stop it from happening!" yeatcha replied as she took a shot at piccolo and missed. "You little brat!" piccolo shouted as he blasted yeatcha.  
  
Yeatcha easily deflected the attack as she slowly flew to the ground. "What are you doing?" yampcha asked. "Killing the people that changed you." Yeatcha replied. "And there will be no mercy." She added. "Fine. A fight you want? A fight you'll get." Yampcha replied. Goku started to get in a fighting stance, but yampcha stopped him. "This is my fight." Yampcha told them. Yeatcha grinned as she attacked yampcha with a punch in the stomach. She then turned and hit yampcha in the back on the neck with her elbow sending him to the ground.   
  
Yampcha flipped upwards and blasted yeatcha in the stomach sending her towards the sky. Then suddenly, yeatcha flew down kicking yampcha in the jaw. She then blasted yampcha to a chair. Yampcha got up and whipped his face from blood as he stared deeply into Yeatcha's eyes.   
  
"Now I know for a fact that your not yeatcha. Yeatcha would never do that. Who are you?" yampcha asked. As he charged for yeatcha but yeatcha turned sideways and yampcha flew right beside her. "No yampcha... I am yeatcha. You're the one who isn't yampcha. You would never do the things you did. Pretending you don't want to be my sister cause it might change you. Well... what are you scared of huh? Didn't you listen? I told you I would find you." Yeatcha told her.   
  
"Yes... I did. It still haunts me. I don't know what I'm afraid of. Maybe you being stronger than me, I don't know, but I'm willing to try to make it work..." yampcha explained. Suddenly yeatcha busted out in tears as she flew into yampcha hugging him tightly. "I've been alone for the longest time yampcha. I can't belived I'm not anymore. I'm so happy... thank you yampcha. Thank you!" yeatcha cried. "Sure." Yampcha replied hugging back. Everyone smiled as goku broke the silence. "Finally! Now... can we please eat something?" he asked turning to everyone. They all nodded.   
  
The end  
Think I should write more? Please tell me. I'm thinking of making a story on all the z warriors. Who should I do next?  



End file.
